La mejor decisión Castiel x OC
by Nanachan31
Summary: Castiel y Nana deciden dar un paso adelante en su relación. Una Lemon sobre mi personaje favorito del juego online "Corazón de melón"


_Castiel no me pertenece, ese personaje es propiedad de la creadora del juego "Amour sucré" yo solo poseo a mi OC ._

_Este es mi primer intento de lemon, asique no sean demasiado duros por favor .Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión por lo tanto no dudeís en comentar, ah y__al los que comenten ¿podrían decirme si les interesaría leer la historia entera?_

_y sin mas preambulos, la historia: _

* * *

Esa mañana Lys, mi primo, no estaba en casa, había pasado la noche fuera. Miré mi teléfono y me percaté de la fecha, ese día era el cumpleaños de mi padre y era la primera vez que no me levantaba temprano para prepararle el desayuno y darle su regalo, para colmo no podía ni siquiera ir a poner flores a su tumba porque estaba en Madrid y el vuelo era muy caro.  
Yo tenía una relación muy buena con mi padre y el recordar los buenos momentos que ya no podría volver a vivir con él me ponía muy triste. Jake entró en mi habitación con la intención de despertarme para ir a clase pero le dije que no tenía ganas y que se fuese solo.  
Me tumbé en la cama cuando me quedé sola en casa, empecé a rememorar todos los momentos con mi fallecido padre y de pronto empecé a llorar, a pesar de querer ocultarlo los echaba de menos. Decidí darme una ducha para quitarme el disgusto del cuerpo.  
El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, era tan reconfortante disfrutar del contacto del agua caliente sobre mi piel desnuda, estaba sola en casa por lo tanto no eché el cierre a la puerta, craso error… Cosa que comprendí en cuanto escuché la puerta abrirse. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía quién podría haber hecho algo así, debí habérmelo imaginado pero no lo hice, lentamente asomé la cabeza por las mamparas tratando de taparme todo lo posible.  
Castiel estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzado y sonriendo burlescamente, me miraba curioso analizando mi estado. Yo estaba mojada y empezaba a tener frío.  
— Hola zanahoria mojada. —dijo bromeando.  
Me sonrojé en 100 tonos de rojo, volví a meterme en la ducha.  
— ¿Ca-Castiel? ¿¡Qué demonios…!? ¿Cómo has entrado? — estaba muy nerviosa y entonces caí en la cuenta de que la toalla estaba en el lavabo, fuera de mi alcance y eso lo único que hizo fue aumentar el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.  
— Por la ventana, como todo Romeo— bromeó él.  
— Castiel, no estoy para bromas. Sal del baño para que pueda vestirme. —  
—Oh, ¿pretendes darme órdenes? Pues ahora te quedarás sin toalla, si la quieres sal a buscarla—  
—Castiel, por favor…— supliqué  
— Dime por qué no has ido a clase—  
— No cambies de tema, dame la toalla por favor… haré lo que sea… —  
— ¿Lo que sea? — no sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al pelirrojo pero se me erizó el vello de la nuca. — Nana, sal de la ducha. —  
— ¡¿Qué?! Pero…. — Me quejé, Castiel chasqueó la lengua y escuché como se acercaba e intentó abrir la mampara, agarré la puerta tratando de impedírselo pero era más fuerte que yo y logró abrirla, para evitar que viese algo me abracé a él rápidamente con los ojos cerrados. Sentí una tela cubrirme la espalda y miré hacia arriba para ver a Castiel sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado.  
— Era broma, sabes que no me gusta incomodarte. — Terminó de cubrirme sin mirarme y me acompañó a la habitación. Entré en el vestidor a por mí albornoz y me lo puse, cuando salí Castiel estaba sentado en mi cama mirándome fijamente.

Me sonrojé y me senté a su lado.  
— ¿Por qué has venido? —  
— No estabas en clase, y quería verte ¿Tan malo es? — Me quedé en silencio ligeramente molesta por la broma del muchacho, pareció darse cuenta, me agarró de la mano y me miró a los ojos.  
— Lo siento mucho, no quería molestarte. —  
Sonreí levemente y como si temiese que me rompiera me besó con mucha ternura, el beso se rompió al poco tiempo y Castiel me miró dulcemente a los ojos.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo así, observándonos el uno al otro y esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciese algún movimiento que desencadenase en lo que ambos queríamos que pasase después de tanto tiempo y así demostrarnos que somos uno.

Lentamente Castiel se fue acercando a mí hasta que por fin nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de todo los sentimientos de cada uno, un beso que jamás olvidaré. No quería que ese momento acabase nunca, me olvidé de todo y rodeé su cuello con mis manos y el colocó las suyas sobre mi cadera, pasó su lengua sobre mi labio inferior pidiendo entrada y quise jugar un poco con él negándosela. Entonces metió su mano entre el albornoz y apretó suavemente uno de mis pechos haciéndome así gemir de sorpresa, una oportunidad que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca pero yo no iba a dejarle ganar tan fácilmente así pues nos enfrascamos en una "batalla" con nuestras lenguas, al final ganó el porque me cansé e inspeccionó toda mi cavidad sin dejar un solo hueco como otras muchas veces había hecho aunque esta vez lo hizo con más pasión y se me erizó el vello de la piel. Poco a poco Castiel me tumbaba en la cama sin romper el beso en ningún momento , él estaba encima de mí pero sin aplastarme ya que estaba cargando el peso sobre sus musculosos brazos para no hacerlo, se separó de mis labios y comenzó a besarme el cuello suavemente hasta que llegó a un punto concreto que me cortó la respiración, lo notó y besó con más fuerza añadiéndole mordiscos descuidados provocando un pequeño hematoma bastante notable entre el cuello y mi clavícula, se quitó la chaqueta apresuradamente y me miró, yo no sabía qué hacer asique me quedé quieta esperando órdenes ligeramente nerviosa.

— Puedes relajarte, si quieres que pare dímelo sabes qué lo haré. — él me sonrió dulcemente, en vez de contestarle me limité a besarle y pareció entender el mensaje porque rápidamente me correspondió con la misma o quizá más intensidad que el anterior beso.

Tímidamente tiré de su camisa haciéndole entender que quería que se la quitase cosa que hizo que él sonriese e hizo lo que le pedí, me sonrojé al ver su torso desnudo pero hice caso omiso a mi vergüenza y coloqué de nuevo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Desabrochó la cinta de mi albornoz y me acarició la cintura subiendo lentamente hacia mi pecho desnudo, él sonrió en el beso y apretó el pezón despreocupadamente haciéndome soltar un gemido contenido, era demasiado vergonzoso y empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Respiré hondo un par de veces y solté algo parecido a un chillido cuando noté la lengua de mi pelirrojo sobre uno de mis pechos colocando besos de mariposa hasta llegar al pezón y succionar haciendo que soltase un pequeño gemido.

— Me encanta ese ruidito que haces, es la cosa más linda que he escuchado después de a ti cantar. — Me sonrojé y volvió a besarme apasionadamente.

Pensé que había llegado la hora de dejar a un lado las vergüenzas y entregarme al amor de mi vida por completo así que con un rápido movimiento me coloqué encima de él con una sonrisa pícara.

—Creo que es mi turno. — Castiel me miró curioso. — Puede que sea vergonzosa y virgen pero no inocente cariño, leo demasiado. —

Le di un pequeño pico sobre los labios y le besé por la línea de la mandíbula hasta la oreja, soplé provocándole un escalofrío y le lamí la concha de la oreja, Castiel soltó un gruñido ahogado y bajé hasta su cuello imitando los movimientos que antes había hecho el hasta que se cansó de que le torturase y volvió a tomar el control besándome con hambre y lujuria, solté un respingo cuando noté una caricia en mi muslo interno que progresivamente fue acercándose hacia mi zona íntima mientras él seguía besándome y yo trataba , sin éxito, de reprimir los gemidos. El pelirrojo hacía círculos sobre mi clítoris provocando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, introdujo un dedo en mi interior, abrí la boca ligeramente cortando mi respiración completamente sorprendida por la recién descubierta sensación. Castiel siguió con el movimiento rítmico y bajó a mis pechos para chupar mi pezón, estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite y arqueé la espalda haciendo que mis pechos chocasen con el suyo.

—Ca-Cast… — gemí mientras mis paredes se apretaban en torno a sus dedos, los sacó y lamió con una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Mmmmm… Sabes muy bien enana, ¿tu primer orgasmo? — asentí ligeramente sonrojada aunque no sé si fue por el calor que tenía o por vergüenza, esa reacción hizo a Castiel sonreír y me besó haciendo probar mi sabor de sus labios, cosa que me excitó bastante proviniendo de sus preciosos labios.

Él me quitó el albornoz que tenía completamente abierto y lo dejó tirado en algún rincón de la habitación, se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba y me besó para tranquilizarme antes de posicionarse en mi entrada.

— ¿Estás segura? Esto va a dolerte un poco… — Asentí dándole permiso para ello —Trataré de ser amable—

Comenzó a penetrarme lentamente y al principio era placentero pero de pronto sentí un horrible dolor punzante que me corto la respiración , Castiel me besó tiernamente haciéndome entender que él estaba ahí y cuando terminó se quedó quieto esperando a que me acostumbrase al su tamaño que por cierto no era para nada pequeño, más bien todo lo contrario. El dolor empezó a convertirse en un extremo placer completamente adictivo que me hacía querer más, asentí haciéndole entender que ya estaba bien y comenzó a moverse lentamente intentando hacer el menor daño posible, me percate de que se estaba esforzando bastante y que como él no era virgen necesitaba algo más.

—M-más rápido— él me hizo caso, yo no paraba de soltar pequeños gemidos en voz baja a la vez que él soltaba bufidos y gemidos graves.

— L-Lorena, Joder estás tan… apretada…—gimió mi nombre real, me sorprendió mucho ese detalle.

—C-Cast… más rápido — empezó a ralentizar la velocidad y sonrió pícaramente.

—Mendígalo— dijo burlesco.

—P-por- fa-favor… — dije entre gemidos y entonces aumentó la velocidad murmurando "buena chica" con una sonrisa en los labios antes de besarme muy dulcemente.

Ambos estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax volví a arquear la espalda como antes

— ¡Ca-Castiel! — Grité

— Lo-Lorena…. — gimió en voz alta

Noté su semilla caliente vertiéndose en mi vientre, entonces se separó de mi y se tumbó a mi lado con la respiración acelerada como yo.

—Wow, ha estado genial… — dijo en voz baja

—También para mí— respondí divertida

Me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a él y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho acariciándole el pack de 6

No sé cuando me quedé dormida pero me desperté cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse entre las montañas, tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Castiel y me acariciaba suavemente el cabello.  
— Valla, ¿Te has despertado? —  
Miré hacia arriba y vi que lucía una enorme y tierna sonrisa en sus labios, me acerqué a ellos y le besé dulcemente.  
— No sabía que fueses tan cariñoso—  
—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí—  
— ¿Quieres saber por qué no fui a clase? — él solo asintió. — Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre. —  
Castiel me miró tiernamente y sonrió antes de plantarme otro beso.  
— Gracias, por confiar en mí— Me sonrojé, noté el aliento de mi novio sobre mi oreja y me estremecí. — Te amo— susurró antes de separarse y cerrar los ojos . Me abracé a él y le susurré.  
— Te amo demasiado Castiel. — Entonces me sonrojé y justo antes de quedarme dormida escuché al pelirrojo decir algo que me hizo sonreír.  
—La mejor decisión de mi vida—

~Fin~


End file.
